Trial Prep
by caseyfan4ever
Summary: Olivia and Casey prepare for a trial and get to know each other
1. Default Chapter

As usual I dont own anything...but i will have my share of fun!

Pairing: Casey and Olivia

Summary: Casey and Olivia get to know eachother a little bit better

-

Trial Prep

It was around noon when Detective Olivia Benson was on her way to Assistant District Attorney Casey Novak's office to prepare for trial. She had had trouble understanding why the ADA had asked her to practice her questioning, considering that Olivia had testified countless times. Then again, she didn't mind all too much. She enjoyed spending time with the young ADA. Whether she would admit it or not she was becomming friends with Casey, she also couldn't help the fact that as each day went by, she was becomming increasingly more attracted to her.

Within a few minutes, Casey knew Olivia would be in her office for trial prep. In all honesty, She knew Olivia was going to do fine on the witness stand, she just wanted to be alone with the detective even if it was only work related. She knew Olivia would never share the feelings she had for her, but that didn't mean that they couldn't atleast be friends at work.

Minutes later Olivia arrived at her destination and the trial prep began. After about twenty minutes of questions, Casey could no longer procrastinate her time with Olivia. She asked every question she could and covered all bases that purtained to the case. She had no choice but to end their time together.

"Well, you obviously know what you're doing Detective. So I guess that will be it for today. I'll see tommorrow, the trial begins at 9:30 sharp." Casey said turning away, trying to hide her obvious dissapointment.

"Actually Casey, I was wondering if you wanted to go grab a drink. I know you've been working your ass off on this case and it looks like you could use a break." Olivia said not wanting there time to be over with either.

"Okay, let me grab my coat and we'll go."


	2. Honesty

Olivia carried most of the conversation on the ride to the bar. She could tell that Casey was nervous, even though she was good at hiding it under her witty sense of humor. Olivia actually felt a little nervous herself, which was completely unlike her. But as the conversation went on both women began to open up to one another more and more. Olivia felt comfortable with Casey and was glad they were spending time together outside of work. As was Casey.

When they arrived at the bar, Casey was left feeling surprised. It wasn't the usual smokey cop bar that they usual went to. This place was very posh and classy.

"Wow Liv, this place is nice!"

"I thought you might like it. It's not as noisy as the usual place. Plus, I thought you deserved better after all the hard work you've been doing." Olivia said flashing her dazzling smile.

Casey couldn't help but blush. 'Was Olivia flirting with me?' Casey thought to herself. 'No no no, it's just wishful thinking.' The two then found open stools at the bar and ordered their drinks. Casey got a martini while Liv ordered scotch on the rocks. It then fell silent. Both women not knowing what to say, Casey finally broke the silence.

"So, How are things outside of work?" Casey said trying to learn more about the woman she found so intrigueing.

"Ha...Like I have a life outside of work. But to be honest things are going fine, nothing new, same as always. How about you?"

"I'm stressed as ever, ohh wait were not talking about work. I guess it's kinda hard not to. But things are okay. Since we are being honest, it's hard not having anyone to go home to and talk to. Not that I would talk to them about work. I guess what I'm trying to say is that because of my job I haven't had much time for much else and that I'm pathetic." Casey said laughing at herself. 'Pathetic indeed' she thought.

"Casey you are not pathetic. You are incredible at your job, not to mention brilliant. And if you ever needed anyone to talk to, I'm always here for you." Olivia said hoping Casey would feel that she could trust her.

"Thank you Liv, Im here for you too."

"That's good to know. It's nice that we can be honest with one another. And I think now is a good time for me to tell you something that has been on my mind lately." Olivia said orking herself up to tell Casey that she was attracted to her.

"Okay What is it?" Casey said getting nervous again

"I have feelings for you. And have had them for a while now. I think you are great...and I can't help but think that I want us to be more than just friends." Olivia went on leaving her heart on the table for Casey to leave or take.

"Wow!" Casey said having Olivia's confessions leaving her speechless. All Casey could bring herself to do was kiss Olivia without even thinking. "I think your great too." Both parting with huge grins.


End file.
